This invention relates to games and more particularly to a spinning game apparatus including a group of independently rotatable members carrying indicia means which, when the members are stopped, assume various combinations.
So far as applicant is aware, his own prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,557 for SPINNING DISK GAME APPARATUS is the closest prior art. The present invention is an improvement over that game apparatus in several important respects. In the device disclosed in applicant's aforesaid patent, the operator had to perform the compound motion of depressing the spinner member while at the same time spinning it to rotate the discs which was awkward for the operator. In another respect, the device illustrated in the aforesaid patent employed spring members for initially positioning the parts which were subject to metal fatigue and consequently their resiliency declined over a period of time.